Castle Down
by SleepingDarkness
Summary: Songfic - but not the fun, light-hearted kind. Crona is locked up after failing to kill the little one, yet again, and contemplates the state his life is in and his mother, Medusa.


_Authors Note: _Ah, my first ever songfic. I never thought I would write one of these, but today inspiration struck me. Want to hear the story of how this songfic came to be? Why am I even asking? Of course you do.  
I was watching an episode of Soul Eater with my sister – the episode where Maka goes inside Crona's soul to better understand him, and befriends him. My sister was all like "SQUEE! I love Crona!" and all throughout the day she would keep saying "I love Crona." Because of this, Crona was never far from my thoughts for the whole day (thanks a lot sis... and I mean that both sarcastically and unsarcastically). While on my computer, I started listening to the song 'Castle Down' by Emilie Autumn, and I thought to myself "This song is sad. Crona is sad… songfic!"

* * *

Castle Down - Emilie Autumn

**You can see that I swim  
****Through the sea of painful**

Crona curled himself into a ball, the sobs shaking his thin, feeble frame. A few drops of black blood dripped from his nose, mingling with the tears that were already an ocean on the floor.

**You have watched as I pull  
****Myself from the floor**

Lady Medusa had locked him, in this horrible, dark room. Again. And Ragnarok had beaten him to a crying, bloody pulp. Again.  
He'd tried to defeat the little one this time, he really had. He'd come out of the nasty room, and felt like this time, he might just be able to do it, to please Lady Medusa. But those red eyes… defiant red eyes staring him down, daring him to just _try _and defeat it. Crona had panicked.  
"No!" He'd shrieked "I don't like it! I don't like the way it's looking at me! I don't know how to deal with it!"

**And you were there when I  
****Built my tower like pebbles in the rain  
****Trying to balance all that I had left  
****With what I didn't have anymore**

And now he was here again. Ragnarok had tired of hitting Crona eventually, and disappeared back into his body, but he'd be back. Crona was left with his own thoughts for now. His thoughts… would he be able to defeat the little one next time? The odds didn't look good. Why couldn't he please Lady Medusa? Was it really so hard?  
Crona pressed his hands to his head, trying to calm down. If Ragnarok had been here he would have told him to "Get it together". Could he get it together? What was there to get together anymore? Just this room, the little one and Lady Medusa. That was all Crona really had.

**And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose  
****And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose**

Crona didn't know how much longer he could take this cycle. Being trapped in a room with Ragnarok was bad enough, and having to face the defensive, fiery little one was worse, but that look Lady Medusa got in her eyes when Crona failed her… she didn't even look disappointed anymore. She looked like she was disappointed in _herself_ for expecting more from him. Like he was a device that had failed to work properly, and would have to be tweaked and corrected until it did what it was supposed to. Crona's soul eroded, just a little, every time she looked at him that way.

**You seem so devoted  
****Your love is unconditional  
****You were self-promoted  
****I never asked you  
****You were my everything**

Every time he could not do whatever task Lady Medusa had asked of him, Crona felt unbearably guilty. What kind of a human being was he, failing his mother, the woman who had kept him clothed and fed all his life, protected him and tried to make him powerful?

**My apparitional faith  
****Where are you when I am screaming to my God  
****What am I coming to**

But still… at times like these, when he was trapped in this dreadful place, his cheek pressed to the cold floor and laying in a pool of his own blood and tears, he wondered; why did she have to lock him in here, when she knew Ragnarok would abuse him for hours? She didn't answer, no matter how many times he screamed for her help.

**And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose  
****And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose**

Crona rolled over and curled himself into an even tighter ball, thinking over his situation, as the fragments of his life scattered in his skull like petals from a trampled flower.

**If I had another place to go  
****Would you break me, is it that you know  
****I have no choice but to rebuild again**

He hated this room. He hated that vile little one. He hated Ragnarok (even though he would never have the guts to say it to his face). But there was no one else he could turn to but Lady Medusa. No one else could look after him and make him powerful. All arrows pointed to her.

**I'm tied so hard I can't remember when  
****I last walked free upon these feet of mine**

He'd never really thought about a life outside pleasing Lady Medusa and doing her bidding. She had been there all the time. She seemed as natural and eternal as the sky.

**But I'll draw the line  
****There will come a time  
****When I am stronger  
****Your words won't hurt any longer**

A thought flew into Crona's head, unbidden.  
Could he have a life outside Lady Medusa?  
It felt ridiculous to even think about. Where would he go? What would he do? Without her guidance, he would just wither and die. Wouldn't he?

**And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose  
****And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose**

He didn't know. All he knew was that it felt odd thinking about it. In fact, if he kept thinking about it, he might accidentally say something about it to Ragnarok, and he would tell Lady Medusa. Crona shuddered.

**And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose**

It would be best if he forgot he'd ever contemplated leaving Lady Medusa and finding a different life. That would be like trying to find the edge of the universe on the off chance there would be another universe to go into. She was his all. What else mattered?

**And would you tear my castle down  
****Stone by stone  
****And let the wind run through my windows  
****'Til there is nothing nothing left  
****'Til there is nothing nothing left  
****'Til there is nothing left**

Yes, it would be best if Crona just focused on how to defeat the little one and trying to live up to Lady Medusa's expectations. No point in muddling himself up thinking about living alone and… well, doing whatever other people did. He didn't like this confusion. He didn't know how to deal with it.

**And would you tear my castle down  
****Would you tear my castle down  
****Would you tear my castle down**

Crona closed his eyes and thought about it no more.

* * *

_Authors Note: _I know the song doesn't fit exactly, but the point is that Medusa destroyed Crona's life, but Crona had no one else except his sadistic mum. Medusa's a bi- witch. Yeah.


End file.
